


Dangerous

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry humping in a club's bathroom is sophisticated right, F/M, Reader is plus size, Teasing, To be continued perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Reader is a chubby/plus size gal who is confident and basically Hanzo's opposite.He's really into it.In which you meet Hanzo at a club because Genji is your bffsie and you wind up fucking. You're welcome.





	Dangerous

You and Genji had been friends for quite some time. The two of you had both been sixteen, sneaking out of your parents’ homes to get to a party. You two had met at the door, he’d been wearing obviously expensive clothes and his green hair had struck you as odd. Until it occurred to you who he was. You’d been shocked, but you two since then had been inseparable.

You two were essentially a power couple, at least that’s what people thought of the two of you. You were drinking buddies, party buddies, and furthermore close friends. Both of you had confidence in yourselves, and it did help that he brought out a part of you that learned to accept your body and really bring out your curves and body. Matching outfits or corresponding for parties or clubs you two went to were a must. You two always looked good.

The two of you were such good friends, and you were glad to have met him. Surely you weren’t attracted to him not like that. You knew he was handsome and powerful, but your type was in…Well, brooding bad boys. Besides, he had his sights set on multiple different people. At least that’s what he’d tell you, but you knew where his eyes truly lied. Not that you’d kiss and tell.

Now, you two sit at the bar of the club with thrumming, deep bass. Sipping on your fruity drink with Genji by your side sipping on his own drink as you two make conversation idly. Him dressed in a black leather jacket, a white v neck t-shirt showing off his collarbones, and tight black skinny jeans. His red eyeliner winged out and gloss on his lips, he really knew how to bring out his features. 

While you matched the color scheme, a touch of red eyeshadow and black eyeliner winged out. A touch of gloss on your lips to make them appear softer. A black, short, tight dress that clung to your curves and flared out hips, shaping your ass well and tied around your neck. Reaching about mid-thigh and showing off garters holding up black thigh highs on your thick, rounded thighs. Heels completed the look, and both of you had manicured done with red polish.

He nudges you out of your thoughts, a grin playful on his face. “You know, anija could not take his eyes off of you all evening.” His voice teasing, glancing over to the nearby pool table where two men were competing. One was Hanzo, his hair tied into a low, loose ponytail and framing his face. Touches of facial hair and stubble on his face which really brought out his sharp looks. He was dressed nicely, a muscle tanktop clinging to his frame to show off his strong arms and tight jeans similar to Genji.

You roll your eyes, “I’m sure. Please, you two can easily pick up the richest and most beautiful women- or in your case, men /and/ women.” You tease back. But you do bite your bottom lip as your thick lashes brush your cheeks. Glancing over at the archer who glances back at you before you both avert your gazes.

You’d had thoughts- plenty of them on the man. You’d thought of him in your bed, teeth in your neck, hands greedily grabbing at your curves and hips, leaving bruises. Or pulling his hair, fisting the beautifully inky locks and holding him between your thighs. Maybe even wondering if his demeanor carried into the bedroom. If he’d be please’s and thank you’s or if he’d become animalistic, hungry, greedy. The idea sends goosebumps over your body and you shiver slightly. Downing your drink quickly and licking the sweetness from your lips.

It doesn’t take long for you two to make your way to Hanzo, able to see him elagantly land a shot. Three solid colored balls flying to sockets and the eight ball going in last. The man he was competing with throwing his hands into the air in frustration at the impossible shot and storming off.

Hanzo’s eyes move to your body and you act like you don’t see. Watching the way his eyes filter up then down and his dark gaze goes back to his task. Pulling balls out and setting them on the table, racking them up as you approach with Genji. “Anija, you must see her play. She may even rival your skill.” He teases, nudging your lower back to send you forward as you offer a grin in reply.

“I may not be skilled in precision and archery, but I do know what I’m doing when it comes to pool.” You promise, watching Hanzo give you a once over, lingering on your thighs and you can’t help the spur of confidence through you. Maybe Genji was right…

Speaking of the devil, he excuses himself for another drink, winking back at you as he saunters off. Leaving you to grab a cue stick between your manicured fingers from the wall and come back to the table where everything is set up.

The game is all teases from you. You lean obscenely over the table, chest down, ass back. You fix your skirt at points in time, smoothing over your curves with your hands to accentuate them and your soft abdomen that you’ve long since learned to love. It seemed Hanzo liked it, if his eyes darkening and his shots missing mean anything. He’s so polite through it, even if his eyes scream beast-like. His dragons roaring within him, this new possessive urge coming onto him. He’d seen how people looked at you, how they did now. Your confidence intoxicating, you grins, smirks, teases. It’s too much.

He abruptly grabs your hand, dragging you away and you feel your heart pounding as he goes into the restroom with you. Shutting and locking the door as the music outside dully pounds in the room. He grabs you, pushes you against the wall and rests his hands on the wall. His breathing heavy, nose and forehead touching yours as he swallows thickly, breathily exhaling in a hushed whisper. “You…shall be the death of me.”

“Tell me you want it,” He continues, his voice thick as his fingers ghost over your curves, down over your hips and you wind your arms around his neck. Dragging him forward and playfully hitching your thigh over his hip. Hearing him groan in pure pleasure before his lips crash to yours. Hard enough your teeth click but he’s on you in a heartbeat. Chest to chest, body to body. He lifts you with such ease, hands grasping under your thick, plush thighs and lifting you up on the wall. Your skirt hitching up your thighs as your legs wind over his hips in the notches.

His teeth sink into your bottom lip, hips rutting desperately against you and you can feel how wet you are. His cock against his jeans slides across your wet panties and you have to break the kiss. Head tipping back with pleasure as his teeth sink into your neck instead. His scent filling your head as his tongue soothes the ache of the bruise on your neck. His hips desperately rut forward and you gasp as he skims your clit.

He growls, almost possessive as he mouths at your throat. “The things I will do to you, beloved. Walking around in this…skimpy dress. Do you know what you have done to me?” You don’t have time to answer. His hands expertly sliding down the elastic of your panties and pulling them off. Adjusting you on each hip to pull it off your leg.

You shiver, expecting him to just slide into you, go down on you, anything at this point in time you’d take. But you’re shocked when he lets you go, bringing your panties to his nose and groaning before shoving them in his pocket.

“You will wait for the car to arrive in an hour. I will not have you in a club’s bathroom.” Before he leaves the bathroom. Leaving you pantyless and way too turned on.

Bastard, you’d get him back.


End file.
